


My Love

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy casts a spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Witchcraft" and the fic_promptly prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, To make you feel my love"
> 
>  

Buffy frowned at the book in her lap, unsure if she was ready to take the last step. It was something she had done before, but always for different reasons. For better, noble, world-saving reasons. And usually someone else did it on her behalf.

But this was different. This was witchcraft, in every sense of the word, and if Buffy wanted the reward, she had to make the sacrifice. The spell was supposed to work gradually, so as not to raise suspicions, but she had her doubts. How often had Willow's spells gone wrong in the past? Especially when she was messing with her and Tara's relationship?

Buffy took a deep, steadying breath. Striking the match in her hand against the floor, she finally lit the pure white candle in front of her. Double-checking that everything looked exactly as it did in the book, Buffy finally set it aside and then picked up the photo she had chosen. It was from just before the final apocalypse that leveled Sunnydale, and it was one of Buffy's treasured images from her old home.

She laid the candle against it, and as it consumed the photo, the candle began to turn a dark red. As Willow's smiling face was consumed in the flames, Buffy recited the final line of the spell, "I burn this token for Willow Rosenberg, to make you feel my love."


End file.
